<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kadota is another word for evanesce in desiderium by broken_bottles_bouncing, possumcat_19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377911">Kadota is another word for evanesce in desiderium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bottles_bouncing/pseuds/broken_bottles_bouncing'>broken_bottles_bouncing</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19'>possumcat_19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Angst, Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, George makes friends and family, God 5upp, God Antfrost, God Callahan, God Connoreatspants, God Niki | Nihachu, God Ponk, God Punz, God fundy, M/M, established relationships - Freeform, god sapnap, really most are gods but George is loosely a deity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_bottles_bouncing/pseuds/broken_bottles_bouncing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods and universes come into being all the time. They rise and fall. In this instance, there's perhaps, a glimpse of hope in this specific universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Initially</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Have you heard? There’s a ball every once in a while for the gods and immortals to attend. It so happened it was a tradition, once that started since the beginning of time, that gathered all the gods together. Before time began and gods were made the world was separate, non-existent, the gods, scattered in their own corners of universe. In their own corners they began to create and communicate slowly, arranging a ball as they spoke. The ball, to bring everyone together. Everyone together, to celebrate the creation and union of the world, their display of power. So let me tell you now, how it all began.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nothing. It was absolutely nothing, blackness expands beyond comprehension. Comprehension only leads to silence and emptiness, void. Void of all but one. In the middle of the expense was a figure who dawned a long cape that splashed blue at the bottom, that was draped over a the figure who had grey clouds around his shoulders. A lithe figure with black hair and mismatched eyes. A god of the void. A god who regulated what was not seen to any and many, being able to manipulate non-existence and forgotten memories. A god who was, you could say, alone in his world. That was until a little flame appeared, illuminating the black around it, the little sprite navigating the emptiness and standing at the gods feet. He bent down.<br/>
“Hello, you’re new.”<br/>
“I’m sent from Sapnap, god of fire to tell you about the ball.”<br/>
“Oh?”</p><p class="p1">Compared to nothing, now there was light. George stood uncomfortably against the wall of the giant ballroom. Expense and elaborate, decorated with draping velvet curtains, gold lighting chandeliers that illuminated the tables filled with harvest of food and the spotless marble floor. Music played in the background, soothing his nerves a little, but being used to ruling the domain of void, it was understandable that George felt a little out of place. His eyes scanned the room as he shifted his weight from leg to leg, a precarious expression on his face. Even more precariously was the glass of wine in his hands that he had barely even sipped from. Sighing, he swished it around, lifting it to his lips. Closing his eyes, he tilted it back waiting for the wine to touch his lips when-</p><p class="p1">“Hey, I noticed you didn’t have a dance, may I have it? My name is Sapnap, god of fire. Nice to meet you.”<br/>
It wasn’t everyday that George had the opportunity to dance, let alone make a friend. A friend who had cracks of magma on his skin and seemingly warmer than everything else.<br/>
“I’d like that.”</p><p class="p1">A friendship was formed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In contrast to the magma cracked skin, smoke black hair and amber eyes was the god of the ocean. Her eyes, water blue, her wavy hair bleached by the sun. What Sapnap had of a belt containing elements to start fires and create precious stones was mirrored in Niki. Niki carried part of her element with her in hand. Or well should it be said, hands. In one pair of hands she carried two parts of a broken trident while the other pair of hands were free for use. Currently, she was having a lovely conversation with another god, and perhaps inspecting the water a little too closely for any trace of life. The other god in question, seemed to have a constant wind around him. Almost like a gentle ocean breeze to the water, but yet, he stood still. You cannot allow the oceans to rise and earth without time. Time and winds, was precisely who Niki was talking too. Though unperceivable to to the mortal eye, he seemed to be still yet constantly moving. Allowing things around him to progress naturally, moderating the rate of everything around him. The only sense of physicality he possessed was the wind surrounding him. It was almost that if one pushed a hand through Punz, it’d warp into a million different variations while feeling gravity pull it further downwards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of course, you can’t traverse the land without a plan. A plan we have indeed. Or rather, travel. This god was unabashed in his fashion sense, so let me tell you what he often dawns. A bright pink skirt that falls to his ankles, torso, barren. Tattooed footprints seem to appear and disappear on different parts of his body, as though a methodical animal were transversing his skin. Around his neck was a garland of radishes. Radishes, cooked radishes on his plate in which he was currently swallowing by the spoonful. If anything, devout followers of 5up would know that the god loves nothing more than to receive an offering of radishes. Perhaps, the saviour of his diet was on the dance floor. Antrost, god of acceptance and flowers was dancing hand in hand with the immortal spirit velvet as two enigmas watched. Respectively, they were Conne and Ponk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Though, the youngest and weakest of gods was in his own corner, attending to his duties. His shadow did not match his form, reflecting that of a fox rather than a human in which he took the form of. His shadow, illuminated by the traditional lamp he held in one hand as he watched over those wandering the lands. Wandering right into the arms of a welcoming home and family.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Last, but certainly not the least stood a deer. Quietly it stood, in an unsuspecting corner of the ballroom, observing and enjoying the atmosphere. That deer was Callahan, a god who observed loyalty and little moments that made up the universe. Though now, he stood on deer legs with a human torso and head, mask covering his eyes slightly. The quiet loyalty and moments he made glued the universe together, holding together what we see before us today.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Now with the pantheon fully assembled, I can tell you the various stories of the land. Stories of the land where the gods set foot into mortal realms. Stories of how the gods spent their days in their own realm. Stories of how the world is to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Perhaps lesser known is the creation of Dream. Before he became George’s companion, he once belonged to Sapnap, along with his brother XD. In his making, he was given the unchangeable form of a sphere, a little white blob with an equally elongated but rounded body with a permanent smile on his face. This is the story of how he came to be. It was early in the days when the gods were making the universe. Sapnap had began moulding some marble in his hands to create a sphere. The marble was pure white and polished, unlike other marbles at the time which had streaks of grey or black running through them, no, this was specifically created to impress. It was an impossibly beautiful stone. However, Sapnap decided otherwise. <br/>“Ha, in my DREAMS would this work to impress George, he doesn’t even have to tend to godly duties!”<br/>With a strong huck, the sphere spiralled down from the clouds in immense speed, right into the pond. The pond of life, freshly created by Niki. There was a yelp as water splashed onto her clothes, summoning Sapnap. <br/>“I am so sorry, I didn’t expect it to-“<br/>“No no it’s ok, I-“<br/>For one reason after another, both gods were cut midway through their sentences. The white marble sphere began to rise out of the water, with a tapered cylindrical body to match. On the front were two beady black eyes and an etched in smile. Seemingly out of nowhere, laughter akin to a teakettle screech erupted. It didn’t take long to realise that the figure was laughing at the gods’ perplexity.</p><p class="p1">“Y-Your faces- HA”</p><p class="p1">Sapnap took offence to this, spiralling flames at it and attempting to kill it with fire. Unfortunately, nothing worked and soon he was defeated. Sapnap resigned to thinking about what brought this being to life and why it was seemingly immortal. Though, he soon realised that the creation was a manifestation of his desire to impress and talk to George. In other words, as long as the want to be around and interact with George remains (which, we learn will be for a long long time), so would the creature. Raised eyebrows, peeled eyes and pursed lips soon became an exasperated sigh. He was stuck with the gremlin.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, you need a name.”<br/>“Dream.”<br/>“What? Why?”<br/>“I’m your <em>dream</em> to do something”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, real clever, more like a pipe dream.”<br/>The name stuck, and thus Dream was formed. Though, if I may be honest, it was more of a problem rather than a creation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://the-australian-pup.tumblr.com/ <br/>^Check them out for the art, or just art in general their art is super pog</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://the-australian-pup.tumblr.com/<br/>^This talented motherfucker does design for the AU, you should 100% check it out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>